comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ex Machina
Ex Machina is published by DC Comics under the WildStorm imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ex Machina #49: 19 May 2010 Current Issue :Ex Machina #50: 18 Aug 2010 Next Issue :none Status Irregular on-going series. First published in 2004. Final issue is #50. Characters Main Characters *'Mitchell Hundred/The Great Machine' - The only known super-powered being on the planet. Former super-hero, now the mayor of New York. A political independent who gained fame after stopping the second plane from flying into the World Trade Center tower. Has the ability to control machines with his voice. Allies *'Deputy Mayor Dave Wylie' - Hundred's deputy mayor of operations. A democrat who mitchell was able to convince to help him win his seat as mayor, he is often the woice of reason around city hall having an almost encyclopedic knowledge of new york and its politics *'Rick Bradbury' - former sidekick to the great machine and current head of security to Mayor Hundred. Bradbury was there when mitchell was exposed to the mysterious device that gave him his powers. he feels largely responsible for that and now does everything to protect the people in his life, especially mitchell. He once said that he identifies with the character superman when in superman I lois asks "you've got me, who's got you?" that resonated with Bradbury because he believes that "motherfuckin' nobody" has got him. *'Ivan "Kremlin" Tereshkov' - A mechanic on Coney Island and family friend. He acts as mentor for Mitchell, inspiring him to don Great Machine uniform. The Russian immigrant is not pleased that Mitchell gave up his superhero career to pursue a profession he does not think highly of. Though disillusioned by the Soviet Union, he still believes in the dream of communism. Kremlin believes that it was Mitchell's cosmic purpose to become the Great Machine, and he is covertly working to ensure that Hundred is not re-elected. *'Commissioner Angotti' - As police commissioner of New York City, Amy Angotti often finds herself dealing with bizarre cases linked to Mitchell Hundred and his powers. Mitchell often thinks of her as the inspiration for causing him to give up super hero work in favor of more legitimate public service. Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ex Machina #50 Ex Machina #49 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11. - *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #12-20 & Special #1-2. - *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #21-29, Special #3 & Ex Machina: Inside the Machine. - *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 4' - Collects #30-40. - *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 5' - Collects #41-50 & Special #4. - *'Ex Machina: The Complete Series Omnibus' - Collects #1-50 & Special #1-4. - Trade Paperbacks *'Ex Machina, book 1: The First Hundred Days' - Collects #1-5. " Set in our modern-day world, Ex Machina tells the story of civil engineer Mitchell Hundred, who becomes America's first living, breathing super-hero after a strange accident gives him amazing powers. Eventually Mitchell tires of risking his life merely to maintain the status quo, retires from masked crimefighting and runs for mayor of New York City, winning by a landslide. But Mayor Hundred has to worry about more than just budget problems and an antagonistic governor, especially when a mysterious hooded figure begins assassinating plow drivers during the worst snowstorm in the city's history" - *'Ex Machina, book 2: Tag' - Collects #6-10. "What forced Mayor Hundred to make one of the most controversial decisions in the history of New York politics?" - *'Ex Machina, book 3: Fact v. Fiction' - Collects #11-16. "Mayor Mitchell Hundred must make a difficult decision about his own future, becomes part of a shocking trial complicated by the unexpected arrival of an all-new superhero, and leaves New York City for the first time since his election to embark on a strange adventure." - *'Ex Machina, book 4: March to War' - Collects #17-20 & Ex Machina Special #1-2. "Featuring an Iraq War protest in downtown Manhattan. Plus, an adventure from Mayor Hundred's super-heroic past." - *'Ex Machina, book 5: Smoke Smoke' - Collects #21-25. "Mayor Hundred faces difficult decisions regarding New York City's drug laws. But will a string of brazen, violent robberies and a shocking suicide affect the the Mayor's policy?" - *'Ex Machina, book 6: Power Down' - Collects #26-29. "Set during the New York blackout of 2003." - *'Ex Machina, book 7: Ex Cathedra' - Collects #30-35. "Mayor Mitchell Hundred is summoned to Rome for an audience with the Pope. But as Hundred makes his travel plans, he is unaware of the assassin who has him in his sights." - *'Ex Machina, book 8: Dirty Tricks' - Collects #36-39 & Halloween Special. "A new masked adventurer is thrilling New York City but threatens to derail the upcoming Republican National Convention — and the political future of superhero-turned-mayor Mitchell Hundred hangs in the balance." - *'Ex Machina, book 9: Ring Out the Old' - Collects #40-44 & Special #4. "Mayor Hundred descends into the NYC sewers to learn why he was given the strange powers that helped him become the heroic Great Machine. Meanwhile, a powerful new foe reveals a terrifying plan." - *'Ex Machina, book 10: Term Limits' - Collects #45-50. "Will Mitchell Hundred’s new archenemy, a dogged reporter with powers far beyond those of the Great Machine, bring down the mayor’s administration?" - *'Ex Machina Book One' - Collects #1-11. - - - *'Ex Machina Book Two' - Collects #12-20 & Special #1-2. - - - *'Ex Machina Book Three' - Collects #21-29, Inside the Machine & Special #1-2. - - *'Ex Machina Book Four' - Collects #30-40. - - *'Ex Machina Book Five' - Collects #41-50, Special #4. - *'Ex Machina Compendium One' - Collects #1-25 & Special #1-2. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian K. Vaughan. Artist/Creator: Tony Harris. Publishing History First published in 2004. Future Publication Dates :Ex Machina Compendium One TP: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 19 Aug 2010 - Exit Machina Part 3: Goodbyes, & A Special Guest * 18 Aug 2010 - Exit Machina Part 2: Villains, Favorites, & The Future * 17 Aug 2010 - Exit Machina Part 1: Origins With the Creative Team * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19192 Brian K. Vaughan On Ex Machina's Final Year] * 30 Jun 2008 - Brian K. Vaughan In A New York State of Mind * 01 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8024 Fighting City Hall: Vaughan talks Ex Machina] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ex Machina (comic book) Category:Politics Category:Super-Hero